


Это неловкое чувство, когда…

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шори узнает кое-что о прошлой реинкарнации Мураты





	Это неловкое чувство, когда…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406485) by PeterPandaBear. 



При свете монитора лицо парня казалось какого-то нездорового оттенка. С экрана ему улыбалась темноволосая девушка в мини-платье западного стиля, только что заявившая ему: «Шори, я никогда прежде такого не чувствовала. А ты?».   
По шее вышеупомянутого Шори потекла капля пота, он стиснул зубы и сжал кулак. Выбрать нужно было между «Да» и «Нет», но как можно сказать девушке, что до нее были десятки других? Наверное… наверное, стоит соврать.   
Курсор медленно пополз по экрану. Шори прикусил губу, надеясь, что девушка не заметит его сомнений…  
БАХ!  
И из-за хлопнувшей двери Шори нечаянно нажал на «Да». Мельком заметив обиженное выражение девушки, он вскочил из-за компьютера.  
– Я сколько раз говорил тебе стучать! – заорал он на Мурату Кена, лучшего друга своего младшего брата, но тот лишь коротко хихикнул.  
– Очередной симулятор свиданий? А ты не староват для них?  
Шори вновь стиснул зубы и расправил плечи.  
– Пошли, – улыбнулся Мурата, – я знаю, что на самом деле нужно политику вроде тебя.  
Шори поморщился, но в итоге все же вышел вслед за Муратой из комнаты.  
– Вот, держи, – Мурата достал из портфеля ДВД и протянул его Шори. Тот осторожно взял его и посмотрел на саммари, но смог понять лишь несколько слов, остальное осталось загадкой.  
– Это что, китайский? – Мурата кивнул. На обложке была фотография китаянки, возлежащей на цветах. – А она красивая.  
Мурата ухмыльнулся.  
– Спасибо. – Бросив из-под очков лукавый взгляд на брата своего друга, он принялся ждать дальнейшей реакции. Шори внимательно посмотрел на фото, затем на Мурату. Затем опять на фото. И опять на Мурату.  
– А-а-а! – завопил он, тыча пальцем в ДВД. – Это что, ты?  
– Ну да, – спокойно подтвердил Мурата. – Это занятие мне тоже удавалось.  
Шори вновь впал в прострацию и бессмысленным взглядом уставился на обложку.   
– Внутри есть несколько распечатанных скриншотов. Очевидно, тот, кто перекодировал исходную видеокассету, решил добавить кое-что для пробуждения интереса.  
Шори неуверенно открыл бокс и вытащил оттуда тонкие листки бумаги. Та же девушка в китайском платье. Она же, в том же платье, но на четвереньках и смотрящая в камеру. Стоящая спиной к камере и приспускающая с плеча платье.  
С каждым новым фото незнакомка все больше и больше напоминала стоящего перед ним подростка, и на самом последнем фото – весьма откровенный снимок, девушка наполовину обнажена, сидит на коленях у какого-то китайца, вжимаясь в него голой грудью, и не смотрит в камеру – Шори отчетливо увидел в ее лице Кена.  
– А-а-а! – вновь завопил Шори и, отшвырнув фотографии, зажмурился и согнулся, громко жалуясь на жизнь, пока его не перебил ровный и вечно насмешливый голос:  
– Хочешь, дам автограф?


End file.
